


Oh Baby, can't you see?

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Raphael feels lost, Simon has a nightmare, Takes place after 1x13, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: After the betrayal, Simon has a nightmare where Raphael is about to be married to another man.Can he fix things between them and confess his love to the man he loves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> After the 1x13, Simon dreams that his friends tells him that Raphael is going to married. Simon wakes up terrified of the idea of Raphael with another guy and he will go immediately to the DuMort for make peace.
> 
> Here you go Anon! I hope you like it!

After Simon, Clary and Isabelle had freed Camille, Raphael had banned him from hotel Dumort. Simon didn’t think he would feel guilty, after all it was to wake up Jocelyn and they needed her to stop Valentine. But as he got thrown into the boat house by Luke’s pack and was told to stay there, he actually missed Raphael and the clan.

He sighed and sat down, running a hand through his hair. It was too late to say sorry now, Raphael had made that pretty clear. He bit on his lip as he thought about how well the two got along before he betrayed them. Raphael had actually started to warm up to him and actually smiled sometimes when he saw Simon. Raphael didn’t smile often, but when he did Simon noticed it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He wanted to talk to Clary now more then ever, but she was completely somewhere else with her mind. On their quest to locate the Book of the White and wake up Jocelyn, Valentine trapped them inside one of Camille’s penthouses on the Upper East Side. Jace had come to their rescue, well sort off. Because in order for Valentine to let them go, Jace had to come with him and Jace had actually agreed to do that.

So, now they had Jocelyn but needed to find a way to find Jace and safe him. Simon let out a tired sigh. The last few hours had been intense and he could actually use some rest. He looked up and saw the green canoe, letting out a sigh and steadying his feet, he used his vampire speed to jump up and lay down in the canoe. His tired eyes fluttered close and he slipped off into a deep sleep.

_Simon had been called to Hotel Dumort by Stan and he actually had no clue why. When he walked in, he saw Raphael standing in front of a mirror trying on an expensive looking white suite. Simon froze and let eyes rack over Raphael’s body. It was as if angels started singing as Raphael turned around to look at Simon with raised eyebrows. Simon’s mouth was dry and he knew he was staring but- He couldn’t look away. Raphael was beautiful._

_“Fledgling.’’ Raphael said. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna say something?’’_

_“I- I uh-’’ Simon stammered. “Beautiful. You, look.’’ He blushed and cleared his throat as Raphael’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. “I mean, you look beautiful.’’ Simon said shyly._

_“Well I sure hope he does.’’ Stan laughed as he clapped Simon on his back. Raphael rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. “I mean, it’s his wedding day after all.’’_

_Simon’s head shot up and he stared at Stan with wide eyes. “What?’’ He whispered._

_He turned back to look at Raphael. Raphael didn’t meet his gaze through the mirror and was nervously fumbling with the buttons. Simon felt like someone punched him in the stomach, he blinked his tears away and forced a smile on his face._

_“I mean, that’s great. That you’re getting married I mean, never figured that. Not that someone wouldn’t marry you, I mean look at you, you’re perfect.’’ Simon rambled, blushing then. “Not that I think you’re perfect, well. Not in that way. I mean- You know I really should stop talking.’’_

_Raphael still didn’t meet his gaze. His cheeks were flushed and the hints of a small smile could be spotted on his face. Simon cleared his throat again._

_“I think, uh-’’ He said softly, forcing a smile at Stan then. “I should go.’’_

_Raphael’s head shot up. “No.’’ He said a little bit too loudly, lowering his voice then he continued. “I mean... I would like it if you stayed here.’’_

_Simon smiled politely but shook his head. “I’m sorry. I have somewhere to be. Have a happy life, Raphael Santiago.’’_

_With that, Simon turned around and left the hotel Dumort, tears stinging his eyes. “I can’t watch you marry someone that’s not me.’’ He whispered softly into the dark night._

Simon shot up in the canoe and his breathe came out in labored breaths. He looked around and saw that he was back in the boat house. It had been a dream. Or more like a nightmare. If he had been alive, he was sure his heart would’ve pounded a million times a minute. He controlled his breathing, not that he needed to of course.

Why did he dream of Raphael getting married to someone else? Why did that bother him so much? Why did it bother him that he couldn’t stand seeing Raphael with someone else? He swallowed and buried his face in his hands.

Raphael had always been handsome, but it was after this dream that Simon began to realize he was just downright gorgeous. Who could not fall in love with that handsome face, those beautiful sharp fangs that suited him so well, those brown eyes you could drown in and those beautiful, soft, kissable looking lips.

Simon gasped.

He was in love with Raphael Santiago.

He was in love with him and now Raphael wanted nothing to do with him. His hands clenched into fists and he clenched his jaw. He had to make things right, even if it took all eternity to make things up to him, he needed to let Raphael know how he felt. Simon jumped out of the canoe, standing in front of the mirror to check he looked okay before spending out the boat house and into the dark night.

.

Raphael had not been the same since he banned Simon from hotel Dumort. He had started opening up to Simon. He allowed himself to feel something for Simon. He was falling in love with Simon because he thought he wouldn’t break his heart. But he was wrong. Simon had chosen Clary over him and that hurt more then anything else ever did.

Stan had noticed the sudden change, their leader seemed... Somber, now that Simon was gone. He hated seeing Raphael like this but there was nothing he could do for him. Raphael was talking to some vampires, trying to find out where Camille was and stop her before she could cause anymore harm.

Stan noticed Simon walk in and frowned, looking over to Raphael who had his back to him and couldn’t see Simon approaching. Stan walked over to Simon, baring his fans.

“What are you doing here?’’ He hissed softly, making sure Raphael didn’t hear him. “You’re not allowed in here anymore, leave.’’

Simon ripped his hand free from Stan’s grip. “Let go of me!’’ Simon hissed back, louder then Stan. “Let me see him! I need to speak to Raphael!’’

Raphael recognized the voice and visibly tensed. He slowly turned around to see Simon standing there, breathing heavily even though he didn’t need to breathe anymore and fangs bared out, hissing at Stan. He clenched his fists and firmly made his way over to Simon.

“I thought I made myself clear,’’ The older vampire growled. “You’re not welcome here anymore.’’

“Raphael,’’ Simon breathed when he saw him. Raphael looked a mess, but he was a beautiful mess. “Please. I- I want to try and make it up to you.’’

“Save it, Simon. You made your choice clear the moment you set Camille free. You chose them over me- over the clan! You- You chose _her_  over _me _.__ ’’

“I know,’’ Simon whispered, his eyebrows narrowing in sadness. “I know and I swear, I’ve regretted nothing more then I regret this. But- I need you to know that I-’’

“Spare me your excuses, fledgling.’’ Raphael shook his head tiredly. “Take him out, Stan.’’

“Raphael-’’ Simon said in disbelief, hissing at Stan and another vampire who gripped his arms and tried to drag him out of the hotel. “No- Wait, please- R-Raphael! _Raphael, I love you!_ ’’

Raphael, who had been walking away to disappear into his room, froze in the middle of the room and turned around. He stared at Simon with wide eyes, he then noticed the two vampires who still had hold of him and nodded at them to let him go.

“Leave us alone,’’ Raphael ordered all the vampires around him and in a second, they were the only ones left. Simon didn’t make eye contact with Raphael, he was staring at the ground and playing with the hem of his shirt. A pin could be heard falling to the ground. Raphael narrowed his eyes at him. “What did you say?’’

“I-I-’’ Simon stuttered softly. He then lifted his eyes up to meet Raphael’s. “I love you.’’

Raphael’s fists clenched again. “That doesn’t change anything.’’ He huffed. “You still chose those Shadowhunters over us, over your clan, your family!’’ He snapped angrily.

Simon clenched his eyes shut. “I know. It’s just- I had this dream-’’

Raphael scoffed and rolled his eyes, wanting to turn around but Simon sped forward, gripping his wrist tightly. Raphael ripped his wrist free and glared at Simon.

“Just hear me out.’’ Simon whispered softly. “In that dream, you were about get married to someone else. Someone who wasn’t...me. And it was at that point that I realized how I felt about you. Only, it was too late. But then I woke up and realized that it _wasn’t_  too late. That’s why I came here. I had to let you know before it would’ve been too late.’’

Raphael listened silently, staring in Simon’s eyes before letting out a long sigh. “I’ve known how I feel about you since you were turned and came to live at hotel Dumort. You- There was just something about you. I haven’t felt like that in a long time, then I realized I had feelings for you. Then you go and went behind my back to set Camille free. No one hurt me worse then you did Simon. You broke me, betrayed my trust when all I did, all I wanted to do was to love you.’’

Simon felt a bloody tear roll down his face. “I am so sorry,’’ Simon said hoarsely. “But let me make it up to you, please. I’ll show you that I am here to stay. For the clan and you. I’ll show you I’m worthy of your love.’’

Raphael pursed his lips. “Okay.’’ He then softly agreed. “But this does not mean you are forgiven. You can come stay here but you’ll need to work very hard to proof yourself.’’

Simon’s eyes lit up and he sped towards Raphael, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Raphael grunted slightly and his hands hovered above Simon’s back, not sure if he wanted to touch him or not. Before he could make a decision, Simon pulled back and gently cupped his face.

“I am promising you,’’ He whispered softly. “That you can trust me and love me again, whenever you’re ready. I’ll be waiting.’’

He pressed a very soft, gentle kiss to the corner of Raphael’s mouth and then ever so slowly walked passed him and towards his old room. Raphael touched the tingling skin where Simon had so gently kissed him and scoffed out a laugh.

Not even one minute officially home and Simon already managed to capture his heart all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, anyone?
> 
> I didn't want to make Raphael too forgiven with Simon in this story, since it's still something that bugs Raphael and I think Simon really needs to work hard if he wants to prove Raphael how he feels about him.
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (You can also send your prompts in via Tumblr or leave your idea behind in the comments down below!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> ALSO: No matter how much I love Saphael and your Saphael prompts, feel free to send me any kind of Shadowhunters prompt with any kind of couple you want! Malec, Sizzy, Clizzy, Jimon, Climon. It doesn't matter to me, it causes a bit of variation in my Tumblr Prompt series! (:


End file.
